Hitherto, a method for the introduction of a substance of interest into a cell has been proposed, which comprises a dropwise addition of a liquid solution containing a substance sought to be introduced (hereafter called also a “target substance”) into a cell and irradiation of the cells with a plasma generated by a plasma generator (for example, refer to Patent Document No. 1).
This method enables the target substance to be present in the cell.